Blue Lightening
by ImagineerGirl 39
Summary: Can a daughter of Zeus be anything but an outcast? Welcome to a world that doesn't exist and that cant be seen by any normal person. At least.. thats what Ive been told. Ive seen things that no normal person should be seeing. This is the story of my life
1. Chapter 1

People have said that lightening can't be blue. Well, then you have never met me before.

My name is Acey Thunderbird. And I am a daughter of Zeus. My life was never as simple as people think it is. Sure, having a father that is a Greek god sounds like a whole bunch of fun. **Not!!!** Truth to be told, I have never met my father. Actually, I don't think he even knows I am alive.

Well, so much for father-daughter bonding time. But Zeus never did say much to his children in the first place, _unless_, they were strong, clever, and good-looking _**men**_. He didn't pay much attention to his daughters. Take Helen of Troy for example, Zeus only came by to see her mother, Leda, once and that was it! No contact or anything! It is really not fair. But who am I to complain? I am just an outcast who has seen death too many times. Hold on a sec, I'm getting ahead too early. I'll start off at the beginning.


	2. First Worst Birthday Ever

Hi BlueLightening, here! Just to clear things up Acey made up her name when she was about 8. Acey was never born with a name!!! Gosh, can you please wait before you judge my story. I started my profile about two weeks ago and I have been busy, ok?

Now on with the story.

Chapter 2: Beginnings

I was born on October 31, 393 A.D. Yes, I know I am old get over it. **(Will be explained later in story.)**

When I was born, my mother disappeared. POOF! In a flash of light, gone just like that. There was no one else there with my mother when I was born.

The landlord came into our stick and stone hut, took one look at me and carried me out of the house. The landlord whispered to me, "I will take care of you young one." Too bad he never made it out of the house.

THUMP! He dropped me right on the front step! Ow, that did hurt. But then again I could see why.

Because, where I was lying in my ragged white clothe, gave me a clear view of the now bloody landlord's body lying on the dirt floor, with a hooded figure with a bloody sword standing over him. The hooded figure disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

So much for a new family.

An old lady saw me on the front step, about a few hours later. She took me to her house. I remember that it was slightly bigger than the hut I was born in. She fed me warm milk and she cared for me, just like a mother would.

Even though I was barely a few months old, I could still remember her face and what happened to her on my first birthday.

She was murdered. No not mercifully, but brutally. I was asleep when she put my to sleep the night before my birthday, but when I woke up…..

From my straw and wood cradle, I saw her hunched over bloody body. I thought I saw an X that crossed from her shoulders to lower back. It was horrible. I was officially one year old and the one person who had taken care of me had just died.

Yeah, Happy Birthday to me. **(Please note the sarcasm)**

That was when a shadow crossed over the front step.

**OOOOOO! Cliffhanger! Yeah about that ….. um I don't really have a good excuse. Oh well!**

**Thanks to my first reviewers:**

**Jake the Drake: Yay first review ever!!!!!! Thanks for the input!**

**Sheva Das: Um ok a few things, this IS my first fanfic & I didn't know how to do the whole submitting phase thingy. So the first chapter was just a start. And no this is not going to be a whole special story on how some girl is really powerful and doesn't know it. Please let me finish the story before you make quick accusations about it. But also, thank you for your input.**

**Lucksta 4eva: Aw, thanks for the support BFF! I'm glad I have a friend like you!**


	3. BlueLightening End?

Hey guys! It's BlueLightening. I'm really not feeling this story. When I first wrote it, it had a different plot, characters and such. If anyone really wants me to continue this story please let me know via reviews. I did start the third chapter but got sorta busy and haven't finished it yet. Please let me know of your thoughts.

Thanks for reading,

B.L.

"People have said that lightening can't be blue."


End file.
